One Word
by silverivy13
Summary: One word can change everything. -GerIta; boy's love-


**A/N: Hello! Another one shot! Any awkward sentences and repetition is intentional. It adds the desired effect I was going for. And I'd to pay attention to the conversations. There ain't that many, and chances are, it'll come up again.**

**I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

One Word

...

It's amazing how one simple word can make your life so much better. One small, four-letter word, not even that good of a word, a word with a thousand meanings, the distaste clear in that word, that one single word, that one tiny, amazing, wonderful, incredible word.

"Fine."

Ludwig could not believe his ears. That one little word meant the world to him. That one simple word. The Vargas family had not been the most open-minded. Devout Catholics, they had every reason to be against this relationship. But that word changed everything.

Feliciano cried. Long and hard, hugging Ludwig, tears of ecstatic joy, their wishes finally granted.

"Thanks."

The only thing they could think of to say. No other word could sum up their feelings better than that. They could finally be together, something they had dreamed of since they had met.

And so their new life began. Smiles and sunshine. Waking up was so much better when he was doing it in Ludwig's arms. Working was so much better when he knew he was going home to Feliciano. Weekends were spent together on dates as often as they could manage. Their friends were happy for them. Their brothers were happy for them. They were happy for them.

"Will you?"

Lovino was crying. He never dreamed his best friend would love him back, let alone confess to him. His brother had found happiness with Ludwig. Could he find happiness with Antonio?

"Yes."

Antonio smiled. They hugged. And they began a life together as well.

The Vargas brothers were some of the happiest people in the world. Lovino didn't show it much. Feliciano had no problems showing it too much. They loved their partners. Their partners loved them. What else did they need?

Ludwig and Feliciano didn't have much. Ludwig was an accountant and Feliciano worked at an Italian restaurant in town, 15 minutes walking distance from their house, a small dark brick house with one floor and a few rooms. They didn't need much. They woke up together in each other's arm, went to work together, went home together, ate together, slept together. And on the weekends they'd just sit and watch the sunset. Together.

The world had been against them in the beginning. Ludwig's parents disowned him. His brother left the house as well, angry that their parents would do that. He helped Ludwig save to buy a house. He helped Ludwig save to pay taxes. And he helped Ludwig save to buy the ring.

Ludwig remembered when he saw Feliciano the first time, that day, in highschool, in spring. A lost little freshman was wandering around campus. Ludwig had taken notice. He was a freshman too, but Gilbert had showed him around the school before. He had gone over to help him.

"Are you lost?"

"Ah!" The boy jumped, startled.

"Sorry!" Ludwig had said, flustered and nervous, not wanting to scare him.

"It's okay!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ve~ of course! I just startle easy, that's all! Feliciano!" He smiles, sticking out his hand. Ludwig takes it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ludwig. I'll ask again, are you lost?"

"Sí," the boy frets. "I can't find room 201."

"Well you might start by looking inside."

"Haha, you're probably right!" They smile at each other.

"I'll take you there. That's my first class too."

"Ve~ really? Yay!"

They had been inseparable since that day. They had had 3 classes together during freshman year, 2 sophomore year, none junior year and 4 senior year. Even when they didn't have any at all, they spent as much time together as they could. It was a known fact that they were dating, before they even realized it themselves. They were in love, plain and simple. It was when they were out with Gilbert and his friends, Francis and Antonio, as well as Lovino, Feliciano's brother.

"Feliciano?"

"Yeah Ludwig?"

"We've known each other for a while, and I've really liked being with you..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I, um..."

"Just get on with it!" Ludwig blushed red at his brother's words.

"I know!" He turned back to Feliciano. "Well, um... Will you... Do me the honor of being... My boyfriend?" While the others laughed at how it sounded like he was proposing, Feliciano had opened his eyes and smiled the biggest smile Ludwig had ever seen.

"Yes!"

One little word had meant everything to Ludwig. His dream had come true. Then Ludwig had come out to his parents. They fought. His father was highly against homosexuality, Ludwig had known this. His mother was too scared of his father to argue.

"Faggot."

That one word hurt. It's hard to believe something as little as a name could hurt you. And yet it did. Ludwig winced, flinching at the harsh word spat from his father's mouth.

"I had such high hopes for you! After she gave me this one," his father had yelled, gesturing towards Gilbert. "I thought my family line was fucked! Then you came along, you got good grades, athletic, well-liked, handsome! I thought you'd go somewhere! And now this?! Fuck that! You're not my son! If my only decent son is going to be a fag, then I don't need one! Get out!"

"But dad-"

"Get the fuck out of my house! Get your things and go!"

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?!" At that moment, Gilbert had slung his arm around his little brother's shoulder.

"With me." He said simply, glowering at their father. "Consider us both disowned, 'kay daddy dearest?" Flipping the bird at him, the two had left after Ludwig packed a small suitcase. He had moved in with his brother. The two hadn't talked to their parents again after that.

Feliciano's parents took it better. Especially when Lovino came out with him. They didn't like it. But that didn't matter. They had agreed.

But the world had been against the two from the start.

Ludwig had to stay late that day. Papers were piled up on his desk, he couldn't go home until later.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay, Luddy! I'll see you at home!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ve~ of course!"

Maybe it was the familiarity of the conversation that bothered him. Maybe it was the fact that this never happened. Either way, Ludwig hurried to finish the extra paperwork that night.

Feliciano was walking home. He smiled as he watched the little children playing at the same playground he had played at years ago. The town hadn't change much. He had lived there all his life. And it hadn't changed much. He lived on the outskirts now. If you could call it that. It was a small town. A small cry disturbed his little world and he looked over as one of the children chased a ball into the street. His eyes widened. A little boy. A truck. A honk. A scream. A crash.

The body landed on the street, splayed out across the asphalt. Sirens echoed around him. Dull pain throbbed over his body. His limbs didn't feel quite right. His head felt sticky and a dark liquid was puddling around him. He looked up at the sky. The bright blue sky. The same color as Ludwig's beautiful blue eyes. Feliciano let a soft sigh and smiled as his eyes flickered closed.

He had been this way for months. They had visited every day. He had never been alone during visiting hours. Ludwig, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, the two doctors, Alfred and Arthur, the nurses, all of them wanted one thing: for Feliciano to finally wake up.

Ludwig had heard the story. He'd heard it many times. How his partner had heroically shoved the little boy out of the way, saving him from the oncoming truck, but getting hit himself. His bones had long since healed. But something made him not wake up.

Ludwig had arrived late, Lovino and Antonio already there. Lovino had been sobbing.

"Goddamnit, it's not fair! The whole fucking world is against them! They're in love, why can't they fucking be together?!" He cried into Antonio's chest. "None of this is fair! Why him?! Feli doesn't deserve this! DAMMNIT, WHY?!" Antonio's eyes had landed on Ludwig the moment he walked in and smiled sadly.

"We don't know." So the three had waited. Lovino and Antonio both cried. But not Ludwig. Feliciano wouldn't want that. And the doctors had come out.

"Is he alright?!" Lovino had cried. The two blond men shared looks.

"We've done the best we can." The shorter man had responded, a thick British accent masking his words.

"But we're not sure." The one with the glasses had finished. "His bones have been set, he didn't break much surprisingly. However, his right leg was twisted badly. He'll need medication for it."

"He hit his head hard though." The other doctor said. "There wasn't much internal bleeding, but it may be awhile yet before he wakes up." He had offered his hand. "Doctor Arthur Kirkland. I specialize in these types of things. I realize how special he is to you all, and I'll be checking up on him every other week. Any other questions should be offered to my coworker." At this, the other man had stepped forward as Antonio shook Arthur's hand.

"I'm Alfred F Jones. I'm this wing's personal doctor, so I'll be with Feliciano during his full stay."

"Can..." Ludwig hadn't spoken, so the four men were surprised. "Can you save him?" At this, Alfred had smiled.

"Of course I can! I'm the Hero!" This had earned small smiles from the three men as Arthur smacked his coworker on the head, reprimanding him.

But that was months ago. And Feliciano hadn't woken up.

"What am I supposed to do, Feli?" Ludwig said, sitting by his partner's bedside. "What can I do without you? I need you." Lovino was the only other one who still constantly visited, and even that had slowed to once a week. But Ludwig went everyday.

He looked so peaceful. As is he was sleeping and nothing more. But he wasn't. It was worse than that. Alfred and Ludwig talked everyday. He'd always ask about his condition. Alfred would always say the same thing.

"Stable."

One word can really throw you off. Stable in what way? Stable in staying asleep? Stable in remaining in a coma? In refusing to wake up? In dreaming something so wonderful he didn't _want_ to wake up? Alfred must've sensed his growing distress, because that day he let Ludwig stay later than visiting hours.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? If a nurse comes, tell them I okayed it. I'm not supposed to give special treatment, so this is a one time thing, okay? You can stay until I leave."

"Thank you." The smile Ludwig had was worth any trouble Alfred might get into later. With a wave, he had left the two alone.

And now, in the darkening hours of the day, Ludwig finally, finally gave in to all the feelings he had up until this point. And he cried. His tears fell soundlessly onto the unconscious body of Feliciano and his mouth opened in a soundless wail and his heart shattered into a million pieces. Soundlessly. Silent as the night came and went.

"Feli..." And for the first time, the very first time he had ever said these words to his partner, he spoke them aloud, the three words he had thought since the moment he saw him.

"I love you."

It's said that people in comas can hear the people around them, even if they're not conscious. Maybe it's true. Maybe it's not. But something about these words, these three simple words, that held a wealth of feelings bigger than the entire universe, spoke to Feliciano from inside his veil. The peaceful quiet veil that had surrounded him since the incident. These words shattered it. And in an instant, he realized where he needed to be. Not in the peaceful, safe, quietness of his veil. In the crazy, loud, hectic life of reality. With Ludwig. Forever. And so, for the first time in months, he opened his eyes.

"Ludwig." The burly man stopped. He looked. His eyes connected with the warm brown chestnuts of his partner, his boyfriend, his one true love, and the two felt the fireworks they had felt when they first met. And his tears flowed feely.

"Yes, Feli?"

"I'm not lost anymore." Ludwig had laughed, a soft, breathy, relieved, happy laugh and the two kissed. The fireworks launched again, and this time, lasted, lighting up their dark night. Ludwig's sun had finally risen; for the first time in months, his day had began anew.

Alfred never came to make him leave that night.

...

A year later, their lives together had returned to normal. Feliciano still had to take pills for his right leg and Ludwig never let Feliciano go home alone. But it was normal for the most part.

That weekend, they had visited the park they had their first date at. It was getting later in the day and they were alone together on a hill overlooking the lake at the park. They had had a picnic that day, and afterwards they just sat and talked for hours. And the day grew to a close. And the laughter had gradually died down, and Feliciano sat in Ludwig's lap, the two watching the sun go down and listening to the bird's song and the chirping of the crickets.

"Feli?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes?"

"We've known each other for a while, now..." He begins, and Feliciano laughs.

"This sounds familiar!" Ludwig just smiles.

"As I was saying, we've been together a long time. Years, really. And I can't remember a time that I've ever been happier. I love you, to put it simply. Ich liebe dich and all that. It's, um, it's been wonderful. And those months you spent in the hospital made me realize something. That I don't ever want to be apart from you." Feliciano giggles.

"This is sounding like a proposal, Luddy!" He says, teasingly. Ludwig doesn't answer. "Ludwig?" The burly man shifts, placing Feliciano on the ground and standing up.

"Get up." He orders, and Feliciano does, only for Ludwig to go back down.

"L-Ludwig..." Feliciano whispers, tears welling in his eyes.

"You've made me the happiest man alive. Will you continue to do that for the rest of our lives? Feliciano Vargas, will you marry me?" Feliciano's bright smile lights up his face, the widest, happiest, most genuine smile you've ever seen. Tears begin to flow as he responds.

It's amazing how one simple word can make your life so much better. One word can sum up your feelings better than any other can. One little word can mean everything to a person. One word can hurt. One word can really throw you off. One word can hold a humongous meaning. One word can do a lot of things. And this one word changed everything.

"Yes!"

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: So I had this idea randomly while browsing Deviantart. Well, really, I was reading a sad doujinshi and found myself 'It's not fair, they should be together!' Hence Romano's mini speech. I thought it was a good idea and I really liked writing this. I hope you liked it. It's rather short, I know, but it didn't need to be long to be powerful. I might do a possible continuation of this about Lovino and Antonio. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are love :) & love is happiness :D**


End file.
